A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the communications field, and, more particularly to a fiber optic cable winding tool for securing lengths of fiber optic cables used in the communications field.
B. Description of the Related Art
Most communication equipment is designed to be interconnected with communication cables having predetermined lengths. However, many interconnected components of a communication system are more proximate to each other than the length of the communication cable interconnecting the components. Thus, it is a problem in the field of communication cable installation to store the extra length of communication cables without damaging the communication cables by the provision of tight bends, or inappropriate use of fasteners, or inadequate support to the communication cables. Such communication cables include conventional telephone cable having a plurality of copper conductors, coaxial cable, optical fiber, or the like. In all of these applications, the minimum radius of curvature of the communication cable is well defined, and bending the communication cable in a tighter bend can cause damage to the communication medium housed within the cable.
This problem is further heightened when fiber optic cables are used. Glass fibers used in such cables are easily damaged when bent too sharply and require a minimum bend radius to operate within required performance specifications. The minimum bend radius of a fiber optic cable depends upon a variety of factors, including the signal handled by the fiber optic cable, the style of the fiber optic cable, and equipment to which to fiber optic cable is connected. For example, some fiber optic cables used for internal routing have a minimum bend radius of 0.75 inches, and some fiber optic cables used for external routing have a minimum bend radius of 1.0 inches.
Damaged fiber optic cables may lead to a reduction in the signal transmission quality of the cables. Accordingly, fiber optic cables are evaluated to determine their minimum bend radius. As long as a fiber optic cable is bent at a radius that is equal to or greater than the minimum bend radius, there should be no reduction in the transmission quality of the cable. If a fiber optic cable is bent at a radius below the minimum bend radius determined for such cable, there is a potential for a reduction in signal transmission quality through the bend. The greater a fiber optic cable is bent below its minimum bend radius, the greater the potential for breaking the fibers contained in the cable, and the shorter the life span of the cable.
For example, in a telephone switching office, the various switching components are split onto different printed circuit boards (PCBs). Fiber optic cables may be used to route the signals between the different PCBs or between components on a single PCB. In a conventional arrangement, the PCB is generally placed in a shelf or rack alongside other such PCBs.
The fiber optic cables are used for transferring signals between reception ports and electro-optical converters provided on the PCB or PCBs. The fiber optic cables generally come in three and six foot lengths with connectors provided at the ends thereof However, the PCB may have a width of only several inches. To accommodate for the extra length of the fiber optic cables, such cables are routed around and secured to the PCB via a plurality of clips. The clips are secured to the PCB via holes drilled through the PCB.
The fiber optic cables are generally routed, by hand, through the clips, without bending the fiber optic cables beyond the minimum bend radius. Whether this requirement is satisfied depends on the individual operator doing the assembly. The fiber optic cables ideally should be routed in to prevent stress being applied to the cables.
Unfortunately, conventional clips increase the stress applied to the cables. They are made of hard materials, and are always either open, locked closed, or gated. Rigid closed or gated clips may break or damage the fiber optic cable when the cable is forced into or pinched by such clips. Such clips may also create latent defects in the fiber optic cable that do not surface until after the PCB is in operation. Rigid open clips do not present such a problem, but typically hold only a single cable and fail to adequately retain the cable in the clip. Furthermore, conventional clips are often difficult to use, and too large and generic to work in new, denser communications systems.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a means for securing and routing fiber optic cables in optical communications systems that may be quickly and easily utilized by an operator and prevent the fiber optic cables from being damaged or bent beyond their minimum bend radii.
The present invention solves the problems of the related art by providing a fiber optic cable winding tool for securing and routing fiber optic cables in optical communications systems by quickly lifting the retainer fingers of a mandrel, without breaking or damaging the retainer fingers, and releasing the retainer fingers once the fiber optic cables are safely within the retainer fingers.
In accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention comprises a fiber optic cable winding tool including: a mandrel having a hub portion and a plurality of retainer fingers extending away from the hub portion, wherein at least some of the retainer fingers are configured to retain a portion of a fiber optic cable between the configured retainer fingers and a base.
Further in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention comprises a winding assist tool including: a spider frame having a body portion and a plurality of arm portions extending from the body portion, at least some of the plurality of arm portions of said spider frame engage a corresponding retainer finger of a mandrel.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.